Princess Takara X Prince Flain, a Beloved Love Story
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: (This is based on my imagination (that comes to life) and based on MY true story. I don't own Mixels. I only own my Oc's.) Takara/Samama is upset that the Keroro Platoon are in war and she may lose her Senpai, Giroro. So, Flain has decided to give her more love to her than before.


It was a normal day in Toon Town. Flain (an leader Infernite Mixel) was just walking back to Takara's (Samama/Angel) house. As he opens the door to get inside, something strange happened.

Flain: Samama, Devil, I'm ba- (?!)

Flain began to sense something. Like it's some kind of aura. It felt like someone was upset. So, he ran upstairs and opens Takara and Takaro's (Sumama/Devil) bedroom door.

Flain: Samama? Are you alright? I thought I sensed something coming from your room

As Flain was talking, he could see Takara (a white haired (same hair style as Miku Hatsune) 19 year old Pekoponian girl (who was actually a Keronian) with green and silver eyes (Left eye is green and right eye is silver) and a green music note cutiemark on her forehead in a red pajama shirt and black pajama pants), crying in her bed, holding her Lifty Plush, not noticing him.

Takara: (Cries softly) Senpai...!

Flain: [Thinking] Senpai? What?! Who's her Senpai?!

As Flain gets confused about Takara talking about her Senpai, he gets a aura vision of Takara (as a silver colored Keronian with green eyes), talking something important with the Keroro Platoon in her basement while they pack their bags.

Takara [Vision]: Okay, Keroro, You better tell me where you and the platoon are going!

Dororo [Vision]: I don't think you want to hear it, Angel-Sama...

Takara [Vision]: No No No, Dororo-san! I want to hear it now! You just had to pack your bags! AND IM ASKING IT NOW! ANSWER, BITCH!

Giroro [Vision]: ... (Sighs) Guys, I'll tell her.

The Keroro Platoon gasped (except Takara).

Kururu [Vision]: I wouldn't dare telling her, Corporal. Kukuku...

Giroro [Vision]: I have no other choice, Kururu. She's our friend and a member of our platoon. (To Takara) Angel-Sama, we're packing our things because... (Looks at the floor) we're in war.

Takara [Vision]: ...What?

Giroro [Vision]: we have to go because there is a war in Africa. And we need to try to stop it.

Takara [Vision]: ... (Sheds a tear) A war? In Africa? (Turns to her evil side) YOU CANT BE SERIOUS, GIRORO-SENPAI!

Tamama [Vision]: It's true, Angel-Sama. We're gonna be gone for a while. We're sorry, Desu...

Takara was about to attack Keroro for going to Africa with his platoon. But, her eyes burst into tears and runs out of the basement. The Keroro Platoon frowned a little of how she felt.

Keroro [Vision]: (Sighs) Alright, guys. Let's go...

The vision ended when the Keroro Platoon finished packing and rode in their ship to Africa. Flain felt so sorry about what happened. So, he had to talk to Takara.

Flain: Um... Princess Samama?

Takara: (Turns to Flain) Flain-San...!

Flain: (Sits on Takara's bed) You miss Giroro, don't you?

Takara: (cries on Flain's lap) I do! I just don't want my Senpai to die, Flain-San! If he does, I don't know what I'll do! (Continues crying)

Flain: Hey, it's okay. You have other Senpai's, too, right?

Takara: No! Lifty-San is already married to Josie-chan and Kenny-San is my guardian Angel as Mysterion. And now, I don't know who ELSE I'm in love with! (Cries loudly)

Flain can't get the word, "Senpai", out of his head and it made him think of how much he loved Takara (which made him blush). So, he had to calm her down... with the power of love.

Takara: (cries in her pillow)

Flain: (lays next to Takara which made his flame grow bright and warm)

Takara: (Looks at Flain, slowly and gasps quietly)

Flain: (Grows fiery Angel wings and disappears 5 seconds later)

Takara: Flain-San... Are you...?

Flain: (Holds Takara hand and covered their bodies with Takara's bedroom blanket) Princess Samama... my Auron Compadre... Ever since I met you, your aura and heart feels like a bright warm flame. As warm as my flame and as bright as the sun. And right now, I can sense how much you love me. And all my life, I wanted to say to you is... I... I LOVE YOU! (Kisses Takara on the lips and closes his eyes)

Takara: (hugs Flain and closes her eyes)

As Flain and Takara continued to kiss each other, Takara's aura glowed blue and Flain's aura glowed fiery-colored red. Their aura disappears as they stopped kissing each other and started opening their eyes.

Flain: (Lays on Takara's chest to hear her soft heartbeat)

Takara: ... (Smiles weakly and leans to Flain's ear) I love you, too... Flain-San.

Outside of Takara's (and Takaro) room was Zorch (another Infernite Mixel) and Takara's (and Takaro) younger brother, Satoshi (a blue, spiky-haired (same hair style as Sonic the Hedgehog) 18 year old Pekoponian boy (who was actually a Keronian) in a dark blue tank top, blue wristbands with basketball on them, black boy shorts and socks), watching the whole thing.

Zorch: [Whispers to Satoshi] Should we tell them?

Satoshi: [Whispers to Zorch] Naw. Let's just give them privacy. (Walks away)

Zorch: [Whispers to Satoshi] God dammit, Satoshi... (Shuts the bedroom door quietly)

And for now, the love of Takara (Princess of the Aura Kingdom, Half-Princess of the Moon and Stars, and Intern of the Keroro Platoon) and Flain (Leader and Prince of the Infernite kingdom and it's people) has finally begun. A new couple arrises once again...

THE END


End file.
